


Posterity Logs

by Aicosu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Improv, M/M, Monologue, Multi, Podfic, audio, improv recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/pseuds/Aicosu
Summary: Some recordings from the life of General Armitage Hux





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndergroundValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundValentine/gifts).



> For the Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange 2016 
> 
> For UndergroundValentine!
> 
> "Enemies to Lovers"

**Posterity Log #1666**

 

**Posterity Log #1670**

 

**Posterity Log -Final-**

 


End file.
